MHA: Shadows in the Sunrise - Fools of the Crooked Young (SYOC open)
by MoonlightsWings
Summary: After the war a 23-year-old Izuku waged against the darkness known as the villain association, Japan underwent devastation but because of his sacrifices, a new world was born but at the price of a hero's life. Due to dangerous circumstances, U.A. was forced to shut down for fear of child prosecution by villains. Now, 16 years later U.A. reopens with new rules. OPEN FOR VILLAINS!
1. Shadows in the Sunrise SYOC info & rules

**MHA: Shadows in the Sunrise -**

**Fools of the Crooked Young**

_**After the war a 23-year-old Izuku waged against the darkness known as the villain association, Japan underwent devastation but because of his sacrifices, a new world was born but at the price of a hero's life. Due to dangerous circumstances, U.A. was forced to shut down for fear of child prosecution by villains. Now, sixteen years later U.A. reopens with some new rules and traditions for a new generation along with Izuku's forgotten child.**_

_**Full Summary: **_After Deku dies during his fight with the villain association, he unknowingly leaves behind a pregnant Ochako and a world built from the ruins of devastation. Because of his sacrifices the world can continue on with a newfound era of peace with a downslope of heroes declining in population due to the minimal crime rate. What is left of heroes are now thought of as the military defense necessary to battle evil and protect civilization. Right and wrong are separated from duty and following orders is critical. When crime suddenly skyrockets out of the blue, what is Japan to do with such a low number of heroes in their ranks? In order to ensure unity and safety of Japan, the prestigious U.A. was opened again under new management just a few years after Izuku's death for new generation heroes to attend. But unlike the comradery that was once nurtured in UA and the carefree, do-gooding of good-natured individuals wanting to go out of their way to help others are turned on its head in the strictly cutthroat atmosphere has only one goal in mind, to raise only the best of the best to conquer the world.

**(In need of a beta! Let me know if anyone is willing. Thanks)**

**DEADLINE: January 5th (Students)**

**00000**

Hello, Wings here! It's been exactly a year since I've last updated anything and as some of you may know I am a recurring fanfic writer on this site. I posted in my last fic update about personal troubles with my family and I took a long time off this site to be there for them. Well guys, since my dad's lung cancer diagnosis last year, he is doing great! It has been the longest year yet and I've decided now to come back and try to write again. My dad has been through his cancer journey for a while now and we're finally in a place where he's feeling better and this new treatment plan is working well. We're all so happy and I'm just so glad for all of you who sent my family lovely messages. I can't say enough how kind you've all been and how much it has meant to me, thank you. It's been tough but we couldn't be doing better now and it really makes you appreciate the little things. So thank you all for supporting a stranger's life and helping me to get through this. :)

That being said, I am ready to start this new fic and dip back into writing again. I can't say if I will be updating as frequently as possible, but I will try my best to do so. HIT ME UP FOR QUESTIONS! :p

**Info-**

This is a next-generation fic taking place sixteen years after the death of Izuku in his fight and victory against the villain association. In this particular story, Ochako and Izuku were in a relationship resulting in her getting pregnant and not having their child until after Izuku passed away. **The storyline will not specifically revolve around Izuku and Ochako's child, but instead around all submitted OCs EQUALLY. I do not play favorites like this, so everyone will have equal airtime. **Since this is a work of fiction, **I will be straying from canon. **Your OC can be related to canon characters but if so, please try to check with me first so I can make sure it makes sense along with the storyline. Some, if not a huge portion of this fic with be a bit OOC/AU because of a darker route I'm going for. My idea is a bit ambitious but what the heck, might as well, right? :) All Might is deceased along with All for One, Izuku, and Shigaraki.

This does not, in any way, reflect my view of the original characters, this is more a character study. So here is your warning now! I love all of the original characters but I show my love by sometimes torturing them xD RIP original cast…. But this is all a work of fiction so please don't take offense. No character bashing please!

The hero rate has rapidly declined and Japan is now looking to strengthen its hero military ranks, so they have reopened UA for a limited number of applicants. Keep in mind that UA is now under different management so original characters might not all make appearances. Expect a plethora of new rules and traditions at the "Improved" UA.

Good luck and have fun! Let me know if you need help or have questions. This story is purely for entertainment so come up with whatever you like! I will put warnings in chapters so you can know what to look for/avoid if necessary. Read the rules before submitting!

Thank you all! for reading and I hope you'll give this a shot! :) I'll have the prologue posted after Christmas once I get back into the swing of things.

**Villain form coming soon!**

Cheers! Wings :)

**00000**

**Rules-**

**1\. **Please only submit your OC through PM. The subject of your pm should be your OC name and affiliation. For example: Midoriya Izuku - Hero student.

**2\. **You do not have to follow or favorite, these are optional, though please try to keep up with my updates. I'd appreciate you following at least though so you don't miss anything.

**3\. **NO MARY-SUES OR GARY STUS. Try to be realistic when creating your OC. No one is perfect, so don't let your OC seem like that unless it's part of your character development/arc. And DON'T SEND ME CARBON COPIES OF THE ORIGINAL CAST!

**5\. **This won't be first come first serve, so please keep this in mind and try your best.

**6.** I don't want super overpowered OCs with literally no weakness. You will not be accepted if this is the case. These are teens, they're young and still developing their skills so they all aren't going to be the greatest yet and that's okay. They can grow over time.

**7.** You MAY be related to canon characters. If so, do not send me exact copies of original characters. Feel free to check with me on this if you have an idea or if you're not sure your character will fit these guidelines. If you choose to be related to a canon character, please let me know before submitting.

**8.** JAPANESE CHARACTERS ONLY. Keep in mind that this story takes place in Japan, so your character must speak Japanese, etc. If you have a foreign exchange student, then please give me a good explanation for how they were able to attend UA/reasons for being in Japan.

**Blacklisted Quirks:** Dual quirks (ex: Todoroki Shoto's ice and fire), All for One, One for All, anything carbon copy of original characters, god-level abilities, long-distance time travel, quirkless OCs (you MUST have some type of quirk).

**If you guys have questions of any kind, please let me know. I really don't mind at all, so either comment below or shoot me a PM. I'm very happy to help! **

**Student Form**

Full Name:

Nickname(s):

Hero Name:

Gender:

Age:

Sexuality:

Quirk Name:

Quirk Type:

Quirk Description & Effects:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Techniques/Moves:

Character Appearance (What does your OC look like? Include facial features, body build, eye color/shape, hair color and style, height, weight, skin color, etc. Anything relevant to their appearance that makes them stand out. Keep height realistic for a teenager!):

Apparel/fashion: (Casual wear, formal wear, sleepwear, swimwear, etc. You may include a description of their overall style or list concrete outfits.)

Hero Costume:

Accessories/Tech: (Anything gadgets, weapons, etc your OC uses when in costume.)

Personality: (This is one of the most important sections of the form that will be a huge factor in your acceptance. Give me a detailed description here of personality, traits, ticks, and etc, of who your OC is. I will not accept just a few sentences or a list of traits. I need substance, please! At least a paragraph of eight sentences but preferably more. Think about the original characters and their balance of negative and positive traits, as well as neutral. No one is perfect, you must have negative traits/points as well as positive! Mary Sues/Gary Stus will not be accepted!)

Background:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Fears:

Family:

Motivations/Goals? (Do you want to be a hero or are you just wanting military/national benefits? Maybe you want glory or are seeking power. Whatever your motivational reasons or future goals, put them here):

Fighting style:

Type of hero you want to be/Specialization (Hero unit specialization here. Frontline hero, search and rescue, recovery, combat specialist, etc.):

Stats -

Physical power - ?/5

Quirk power - ?/5

Technique - ?/5

Intelligence - ?/5

Cooperation - ?/5

Stealth - ?/5

Stamina - ?/5

Quote(s):

Plot points: (optional!)

Love interest?:

Theme Song:

Voice actor: (Optional)

Reasons for attending UA:

What do you think of the 'new' UA?:

Anything Else: (Anything not mentioned, put it here!)


	2. OC List (syoc open for submissions)

Hiya, hiya, heeeey again! It's Wings...

**I'm OFFICIALLY OPENING VILLAIN SUBMISSIONS!** Get the villain form off of my profile. I won't put a deadline for villains yet so you guys should have a while to create those ocs. This list isn't completely final yet because I've literally read like maybe three forms LOL, so I have to go through all of my PMs! Thank you for wanting to send in characters and for being patient over the holidays while I've been visiting my fam. Check this page for your character to be added! Will be continuously updating this.

**STUDENT SUBMISSIONS: Closed and currently choosing**

**Deadline for Villains: TBA**

Checkout the blacklisted quirks on my profile if you are unsure about your character's abilities. You can also check with me to see if your idea is okay for submitting.  
Added blacklisted quirks: PLEASE AVOID ANY OTHER FIRE, HEAT, ELECTRICITY, AND LIGHTNING. I have way too many of those type of quirks submitted.

Questions are welcome, so if you have anything you're not sure about or concerned with, then just pop on over to my inbox and let me know!

**00000**

**Accepted Student OCs (Spots being chosen):**

**1-A**

_(Name - gen - quirk - author)_

Uraraka Tatsuya - male - ? - _MoonlightsWings_

Mata Senchi - female - ? - _ThalioTP_

Suraimu Tokai - male - ? - _reven228_

Kiyora Kaminari - male - ? - _LDOLDAL_

Tsuchida Sumisu - female - ? - _heartattak_

Tsurihito Mitsu - female - ? - _Firealis_

Hana Yasei - female - ? - _61394_

Shingetsu Iyori - male - ? - _alucard deathsinger_

Todoroki Akira - female - ? - _Sr. Cupcake695_

Junichiro Junko - male - ? - _Arkterea_

Shikenji Yuna - female - ? - _The Reluctant Heroine_

Kazama Sorako - female - ? - _Quake Shatterfist_

Mori Yoshitaka - male - ? - _TheDreamSketchCrew_

Ito Ningyohara - female - ? - _arans_

Hoshii Mitsue - male - ? - _Deadly Animals Are Cute_

Ronja Yevpraksiva - female - ? - _Lightningpanda_

Kiyohime Takeminata - female - ? - _Ultimate Hunter X_

Shigai Aoi - female - ? - _FireDusk_

Shion Kubito- male - ? - _ZodiacPanic_

Yoshii Usui - male - ? - _Luke5921_

Mistletien Yuèliàng Li - male - ? - _Saint4Aday_

_Character Spot Being Chosen_

**Accepted Students (?/?):**

**1-B**


	3. Prologue

Introductions are the most difficult to write. I mulled over this for HOURS and finally decided to go for a pretty short prologue with a few glimpses here and there of different scenes. I hope it's not too vague, but I wanted to leave a lot of mystery rather than coming all out and dumping a lot of info on you all at once.

I had written it very long and detailed but I thought that would be a bit much to begin with so here we are. Let me know if you like this style or you want me to add more description, character thoughts, dialogue, and emotion. I lean toward descriptive writing but I'm tying a few different things to see what works best for you readers. I haven't written in a while, as you all know, so I want to find a suitable style that you all enjoy, so let me know in a review, thanks!

I need a beta to edit my work, so if you know anyone who would fit the bill, then let me know! Once I have a beta, I'll re-edit this chapter.

Again, thanks for being patient while I've been gone for the holidays! I'm working on answering all of my PMs now, as I said in the previous update from earlier today, so give me a sec to reply! You should get an answer of some kind from me within the next few days. :)

_Wings _

**Shadows in the Sunrise: Fools of the Crooked Young**

**Prologue**

The conference hall was alight with a choir of chatter and sound, a composition made from hundreds of excited voices, and a mix of sorrowful pitted murmurs. The shuttering of cameras flashed, the bright lights a blinding stream that he had learned to not bat an eye like second nature. The atmosphere was hectic with a chaotic, frantic energy that wound an unstable restlessness in the very pit of his stomach like it did every year around this time. And more often than not, he imagined himself being anywhere but here.

Despite the hundreds of people hovering around him, trying to share a word, a glance, or even a picture, he didn't feel like he belonged - just a product of a tangible need for something, anything to bring them comfort. A poster boy, a perfect carbon copy of goodness, of a fallen hero.

And Uraraka Tatsuya wasn't that.

He wasn't some number-one hero in training to fill the boots of the previous, but just her son. A brilliant boy that brought tremendous joy to her life and filled an empty void she hadn't known existed until he was born. He was her world, a mother's happiness. But Tatsuya was not a hero. He wasn't a replacement and never would be. But he was serving as just that for the hungry crowd, despite not being nearly even close enough to comfort anyone. She couldn't blame them for wanting someone to fill their needs, although it was their own fault if they became discouraged by the results.

It was during this time every year, the annual Midoriya Izuku, the great hero Deku's memorial dinner banquet that people swarmed Tatsuya like flies, even more than usual. Men and women alike tried to have even the slightest chance at conversation with him, gripping for the young middle-schooler like the last burst of oxygen, their only hope for reaching the deceased hero. Just a hollow ghost of a memory trying to be forced into a pattern that didn't fit, a misshapen candle in a broken mold.

Bright and brilliant smiles graced his boyish features, like a lantern in the night, meeting warm, sharp green eyes and crinkling nose, effortlessly carefree- flippant. It never ceased to amaze her how he drew people in with his magnetic energy, something that Ochako would never fully understand where he picked that up but his smile - when he turned to look at her, almost easy and relaxed, genuinely happy and charismatic look she knew too well - her heart clenched in her chest, tightly winding up the muscle until it felt as if it would explode and -

_Can you see him? Can you see our boy?_

"Uravity-san, your son sure is growing up to be quite the young man. I'm sure you're a proud mother, having raised him by yourself as a full-time heroine. What a feat," an interviewer emerging from the group of party-goers spoke with a grin, a truly rare event considering Ochako managed to avoid most news-hounders but this man was lucky. Planning the right moment to casually step into her distraction as she stared after off to the side of her surrounded son, blinking back memories behind her dark eyes.

"I am. I couldn't be happier."

Ochako shuffled closer to the young boy and placed a glove-covered hand on Tatsuya's shoulder, relishing in the warmth that immediately seeped into her palm. Her son tilted his head downwards with that smile, the one that softened his handsome features tremendously melting away all of the added sparkle and shine. It never got easier, but the heat of blood pumping through the veins of the boy in front of her, a reminder of life, helped to soothe some of the pain.

* * *

Tatsuya is six years old when the worst day of his life happens.

_Fear. Panic. Anxiety. _Everything courses through him at once, bombarding the child with an onslaught of emotions and feelings he doesn't know how to handle or process but all he truly knows is he's scared - _petrified_ of even breathing, of making a small sound or minuscule movement that will break this fragile moment into shattered bits.

He is frozen in literal fear, his tiny body shaking like a leaf in the wind, threatening to blow away at even the slightest of gushes. And he wishes as he squeezes his green eyes shut that he would blow away from here, away from this _**fanatic**_.

"Fuck, Deku's only kid...I can't believe this. I-I'm so lucky. I can't believe I found _you_. I didn't believe you were _**real**_. I'm Deku's biggest fan, you see. I'm really excited to meet you."

Brown hair, fading out to mossy dark green fans around the child like a halo of sweet little waves that almost seem to curl to the crown of his head. His eye sockets are swollen red, standing out starkly against light creamy skin and big green eyes. Cool night air chills his skin, even thru his yellow school sweater.

His arms hurt, blooming with angry red and deep purple bruises, and he bites back a terrified whimper of pain. The man grips either small biceps in his long, spindly fingers, squeezing the light flesh as if he could rip it from Tatsuya's body, and he's sure that the man could, if he wanted to, and Tatsuya would be powerless. He could snap like a twig in the vice grip, and none would be the wiser.

Tatsuya knew his father was famous. Well, he comprehended the idea that his father was famous, but he never actually met the man or understood to the full extent of what that entailed. He was just too young to get it other than recognizing the face of Deku on television, newspapers, and of course, the massive memorial statues of him downtown. But he only knew Deku in name, rather than as an extension of his family. Although, there were people in the world who made that connection more tangible than Tatsuya had.

His mom had always warned him of the dangers of strange people, kidnappers, or criminals. She told him always to be wary of who to trust, even those who seemed nice or friendly. Those could be the worst of the worst sometimes. Ochako explained many times to Tatsuya that the life of a child of someone famous, or well known, never guaranteed a safe life and, instead, was quite the opposite. Especially _fanatics._ Tatsuya knew that even though his mother was kind and polite to her fans, she always kept them at arm's length because they could also be her biggest fear.

However, Tatsuya's young mind couldn't comprehend that there were people out in the world who wished to hurt him - those disguised as fans or otherwise - no matter how many times his mother explained.

"Open your eyes, little one. Let me see your face," warm breath hits against Tatsuya's cheeks and a strong smell of something bitter curls into his senses, making the child's stomach turn with nausea and another wave of fear shot over him.

_Mommy, momma, please help… Please, someone.. I'm scared. Mommy, hold me._

Slowly, the child's eyes peeled open to look up at the pale face only centimeters away from him, and upon his gaze fell on the other's murky blue just barely showing from beneath his hood. A creepy smile, too broad and too happy to be real, pulls at the corners of the man's lips. Discomfort cuts through Tatsuya like a knife peeling his soul away from his flesh, cutting deep within his chest and slicing him raw, and this time he does let out a fearful whimper, pathetic and small.

"Oh shit, you do have his eyes...Just like the pictures!" The man buzzes ecstatically to himself, eyes tracing Tatsuya's face as if trying to burn it into memory, and Tatsuya goes as limp as a doll in the man's grip. The hood of his brown jacket shades his face, but to Tatsuya, he might as well have had his entire face exposed.

_No...Oh, no.. Please._

His tiny heart pounds relentlessly against his ribcage, like a small drum rattling a rambunctious beat, and he's going to die. He's going to die here, like this with this man who plucked him off the street.

Tatsuya can't help the fat tears that fall from his scared, wide doe-eyed gaze, and he cries, quietly and fearful while the man talks to himself as if Tatsuya's not even here. A dull, throbbing feeling winds up from behind the child's eyes, prickly pain making more tears fall, hot and salty down his chubby cheeks.

_Maybe If I scream loud enough she'll come rescue me? _Tatsuya held on to that broken thought as the only shred of hope he had left. She would come, he knew it like he knew his own name. His mom would come, she always did. For Tatsuya was too small and weak to do anything by himself, so he would rely on his heroine to save him from this psycho.

"I-I'm n-n-not Deku…I want my mommy! MOMMY!" Tatsuya screamed out into the night air, his voice a shrill echo of terror as it bounced off of the brick walls around them, and Tatsuya felt a hand quickly release his arm and snap against his opened mouth.

A dangerous hiss left the man's lips as his hand burned against Tatsuya's small face. A nasty glint flickered in the dark as he yanked Tatsuya closer to his body, "Now, now, shut up. Don't be yellin' like that, or someone might hear you! I just wanna be friends, so chill out," He chastised, scowl setting on his slim face. But Tatsuya wasn't having it. The child flailed against the containing force, screams, and cries smothered by the hand, not deterring him in the slightest from his goal of getting away.

_Let me go, get away from me! MOMMY! _His eyes were stinging from bitter tears, and the cold spikes of fear coursing through his veins were starting to pit low in his stomach, tying off into thick, ropey knots and Tatsuya bit back the urge to throw up the contents of his earlier snack onto the dirty street.

The child's head pounded, black spots buzzing behind his vision and floating around his skull until it felt like his head would explode. He wants to go back to his mother, to see her happy smile and pretty rosy cheeks, hear her comforting words and funny stories that always ease his mind. But he can't. He's trapped, with no escape except to hope that maybe the frantic movements of his flailing body, wiggling like a fish in a net, would make the man let go of him.

Suddenly, the boy's body is slammed against a brick wall, breath knocking clean out of his lungs as if ripped out, and his head spins from the collision. Tatsuya, gasping for breath, barely makes out the man's voice whispering above him - all around him like a foggy ghost.

"Show me your quirk. Show me, Deku!"

Tatsuya faintly registers the words playing on loop in his mind, and he wants to cry some more, but his eyes feel too heavy and sore, and his head hurts _so bad_, it's impossible to comprehend anything else besides the pain that slowly consumes him. And strangely enough, through the thick fog of his woozy mind, the boy bites back a laugh.

_Quirk? I'm not Deku. I'm me..._

Regardless, Izuku's second-hand quirk died with him.

* * *

Heavy footsteps pounded against the wet pavement, splashing through the multitude of puddles as the rain steadily beat down on the two boys backs, pelting relentlessly onto the city below. Unfortunate groups of school-children raced across the crosswalk in hopes to make it to the storefront awnings and out of the spontaneously lousy weather, and honestly, Tatsuya felt their pain, as he silently cursed life and it's circumstances and the weight against his back.

This was just _great, absolutely perfect. The_ boy huffed a hot breath out of his nose in irritation. Tatsuya's teeth clenched back the urge to chatter from the chilled water pelting against his exposed head, messing up his typically fashionably messy styled parted waves into a wet mop of rich brown and fading out to mossy green at the tips.

Soggy shoes, soaked through middle school uniform and all, the boy trudged forward through the onslaught. He was careful not to jostle the young boy perched on his back under his make-shift raincoat of Tatsuya's _way-too-big_ gurikan who was definitely unworthy of such attention with his attitude. Tatsuya wanted to rip the jacket off of the kid and wear it himself, but nevertheless, he was in public, and that would be frowned upon if he let the child freeze. What would his admirers think if they saw that? He didn't even _want_ to think about it.

He could feel the warmth of the six-year-old through the thin fabric of his white t-shirt, serving as the only reminder that the kid was even there because as per-usual, Riku was as silent as ever, letting poor Tatsuya carry his body like a king through the rainstorm, rather than a cute schoolmate to sweep off their feet and woo with his _fantastic charm and handsome good looks, flair, and humor and_ -

"Stop your creepy laughing, it's weird." Riku's small voice piped up, slightly muffled under the coat-body shield, but the bite of his straightforward tone was unmistakable. He didn't have to look back at the boy to know he was giving him the stink-eye, with a little pout to pull it off.

"I'll pretend you didn't just say that and that you're a nice little boy with a cute baby face who wouldn't _eat_ a fly," Tatsuya chirped back in a sickeningly sweet tone and was silently grateful the child was piggy-backed, so he couldn't see the dark smirk that wavered over his youthful face, contorting his otherwise relatively handsome features, "We'll be home soon, tadpole-chan! Just a little bit longer...Ugh. Have you been sneaking extra cookies, huh? You seem a bit heavier than last time I carried you…"

The swift kick from a small foot into his side served as the otherwise silent Riku's answer, and the older boy let out a whiny cry at the sharp pain that bloomed under his ribcage, followed by a call of, "Such a rude little boy!"

"Hmph."

If his mother wouldn't kill him, he would've dropped the little brat right into the biggest puddle he could find, and maybe, _if he was lucky, Riku would drown, and Tsuyu-san wouldn't even miss him for a second and Tatsuya would be scot-free of babysitting forever. _

Babysitting _sucked_, to put it lightly. Tatsuya would much rather be doing anything else but spending his limited free time with Froppy's son, but it was hard to get out of such responsibilities when his mother was best friends and coworkers with the pro-heroine. So sadly, the reality was, he was stuck watching the ominous devil-child every day after school for Froppy-san to make her patrols.

The only ray of light in the midst of the rainstorm was that thankfully, his house was just a few blocks from the middle school so he wouldn't have to be soaked for much longer. He'd be able to dump that brat in the living room with some fruit snacks and the tv and have a bit of peace to himself._ Ahh, now that's the stuff right there, _Tatsuya thought with a grin. And with that in mind, the teen took off with newfound energy, quickening his pace into a run, the only sounds falling upon him were the thumping of his shoes against the ground, splashing water up on his already drenched pants, and Riku's heavy breaths from under the coat.

It didn't take long for the two to make it down the usual path, even with the rain pelting down Tatsuya sprinted the rest of the way until a familiar brick privacy fence came into view, the kind that is made entirely for the purpose of keeping pesky news reporters out of his famous mother's business.

He crossed the short distance to a tall wooden gate under a traditional terracotta awning spanning out over the sidewalk only about sixty-centimeters that thankfully, protected them from the rain and with a little adjusting and maneuvering, Tatsuya managed to get the padlock open one-handed and type in the number code, clicking the green button all while balancing Riku on his back.

A satisfying cheerful jingle filled the air as a small click indicated the unlocking of the gate, and he all but happily groaned as it slowly swung open, not sparing a second as the boys rushed through, the awning continuing to span over the manicured front lawn creating a dry spot. Tatsuya gave the gate a swift kick back into place before all but throwing Riku back onto solid ground, and his back practically sang in relief when the child was finally off of him. It felt so good to be rid of the brat!

"Oh, thank god. I didn't think I was going to make it another step. You're too heavy, tadpole-chan! I'm pretty sure my back is broken," Tatsuya whined, and Riku watched as the older boy made a show of popping his back and straightening his shoulders, all the while shaking out the water droplets from his messy hair onto the stone walkway.

"And look at this!" Tatsuya continued to whine, this time though lifting a hand to his head and plucking a single strand of ombre hair between his thumb and pointer finger like it was some dirty filth instead of just the damp lock that it was, "You even messed up my hair! You're the worst, Riku-chan."

Riku let out a long, drawn-out sigh, one that seemed too drained and dramatic coming from a child as he crossed his arms over his soaking wet school button-up. He glanced up at Tatsuya as if he'd witnessed the older boy's last brain cell that had been holding on for dear life finally die off, but sadly, Riku knew better than that, and for some reason, the ombre haired male was actually smarter than he looked. Terrifying but true….

_If only Riku could actually control the weather like Tatsuya implied and then maybe he could've created a tornado to sweep the annoying boy away and his stupidly blind fans-_

It is wholeheartedly truthful that one day, Riku is going to finally get enough of Tatsuya and use his quirk to destroy the teen until there is not even a small speck of him left to get on his nerves. This is the only thought that ever brings an honest smile to the child's face.

His happy thoughts quickly fade when the boy's heavy gaze fell on the front door of the Uraraka townhome, which was standing wide open.

"Did you forget to shut the door this morning when you left?" Riku asked, earning himself a confused stare and long, slow blink.

"What kind of question is that? Are you insinuating that I, the perfect and amazing Tatsuya forgot something as simple as shutting the front door -"

Riku interrupted the other in mid-sentence with an incredulous sigh, and realizing he wouldn't get anywhere the easy way, the small boy dropped his arms from his chest and used a little hand to tug Tatsuya's wrist in the direction of the front entrance. The ombre haired boy made a noise of protest before his green gaze fell on the darkness flooding from inside the home, door standing wide open as the rain continued to fall.

A painful twinge suddenly grips his heart, the organ dropping down into his stomach as a wave of what has to be sheer panic surges like wildfire through him, and a cold chill settles in his veins. The first thing Tatsuya thinks is '_a break in'_ and without thinking, he lunges forward, before he catches himself mid-step and blinking quickly, he turns to Riku who meets his wide gaze.

"Stay here," Tatsuya hears himself order before he starts towards the open door again, body flooding with panic.

This isn't the first time they'd had a break-in, but it's been a long time since it happened. The thought blooms fresh in his memories as if it was just yesterday instead of the seven years ago that it truly was. He had been eight years old at the time, back when he was so afraid of the dark that his mom decorated his room with glow-in-the-dark star stickers. There had to be hundreds, he'd convinced himself. Big and small - whole galaxies tracing the paint of his bedroom walls with several huge planet stickers that stood out overall. They reminded him of the littering of small freckles over the light skin of his arms and torso that his mom always told him were mini-planets circling his orbit.

Tatsuya counted the stickers every night before falling asleep and took comfort in the faint luminous glow that battled away scary monsters hiding in his room. Well, until one night when the stars couldn't keep away the very real bumps in the night that echoed from the living room below. He could still remember the feeling of fear that squeezed tightly in his chest, and against his better judgment, he'd snuck out of bed to discover the source of the sound. Tatsuya crept down the stairs to find the intruder holding his mother's photo of his father and grandmother they kept framed in the living room by the fireplace. It had been one of the worst and most terrifying events of his entire life, especially when an eight-year-old Tatsuya realized the person was a deranged fan of his deceased father…

With that old thought pressing to the forefront of Tatsuya's mind, the teenager sprinted towards the front door, skipping the front steps entirely to jump onto the small porch before running over the threshold and into the house. He didn't bother to glance behind him to make sure Riku had listened to his command, mind too frantic with buzzing anxiety to even processes anything besides moving forward, and Riku wasn't stupid. He knew to avoid danger, unlike Tatsuya, who was running right into it, and he was aware of how idiotic that probably was.

But he had to, or at least, didn't have a choice for Tatsuya's legs moved on their own. His long strides carrying him through the front hall and foyer until his shoes hit the edge where the hardwood floor met the living room carpet.

'_Don't be an intruder. Don't be an intruder_…'

With every step further into the house, his throat clenched tighter and tighter, threatening to seal up all the way until it was difficult to breathe. Shadows twisted and danced against the wall as heavy pounding from the rain outside thundered against the roof. From the quick scan of his eyes, the living room was dark and quiet, not a single thing stirring in the area, which meant the intruder wasn't in here. He had to move on, step further into the house.

Heart hammering against his chest and pulse echoing in his ears, Tatsuya rounded the corner into the kitchen.

His heart almost stilled in his chest when a broken sob hit his ears, and Tatsuya yelped in fear and surprise, eyes widening to the size of two twin moons, and he threw a hand up to cover his hammering organ. The boy's stare jerked to the shaking figure on the floor, and the second figure who he realized was murmuring quietly to the other.

His second discovery was the state of the room. The bold blue tile of the kitchen is covered in broken porcelain. Pieces of plates and cups, a few mugs lay strewn about against the floor along with a full row of broken cabinets, the wood splintered and smashed that he recognizes once lined the back wall over the sink, containing what used to be their dishes that now litter the ground surrounding the two women below.

Lingering sounds of a conversation barely pick up over the storm blazing outside, but Tatsuya hears the end of it.

"It's okay...just a nightmare, it's not real. Maybe just you sleepwalking again? You used to do that all the time. There isn't an intruder, Ochako, I already checked. Are you sure you're okay?"

"They were _**here**_, Tsu. Here. I swear I -"

The desperation in the tone has Tatsuya's chest tightening in sorrow. The voices drop in pitch as Tatsuya gets closer, forming into a low, comforting murmur, so small that he can't make out the second person anymore, but he doesn't need to. He knows those silhouettes anywhere. The long dark hair, falling like a cape over Froppy's back and out of the way of the woman's hand, which works to whip away the tears off of Ochako's red face with her large comforting hands.

Green and black wrap around Froppy's short frame, her hero costume looking a little beat up in the faint lighting, and it's obvious she had just finished her patrol. His mother, on the other hand, ironically looks worse for wear than the heroine at her side. Ochako hold's her muscular legs to her chest, forming her body into a protective ball. She's still in her pajamas, a ratty old sports t-shirt, and pink plaid pajama pants. Her rich brown hair tied back into a loose bun at the nape of her neck, with long fringe framing her rounded face littered with chipped pieces of porcelain. But it's her face that really draws a churning in his stomach. Her pretty rounded face, usually pink with a sweet blush, was stained a blotchy red, chocolate eyes rimmed with dark circles and faint puffiness.

"I-I...you're probably right. It's not real, just a nightmare…a very vivid nightmare, and I started sleepwalking and woke up here and... It was so awful -"

_Mom... _And he knows with that familiar tone that the conversation is over. Ochako won't say another word about it, not to Tsuyu and definitely not to him who she probably doesn't even know is standing there, watching from the dark doorway. However, Tatsuya still can't shake the discomfort lodged in his throat. Old memories scratch at the bolted door in his mind, pounding and crawling to get out, and Tatsuya quickly adds another lock.

* * *

**You guys, please vote on who Froppy/Tsuyu's husband should be! I've been struggling to pair her up and can't make a final decision. I do ship Tsuyu with a lot of people lol, including Ochako, but for this universe, Ochako is with Deku, so we need a pair for Tsuyu! I was thinking Tokoyami or Shoji, but I'm not entirely sure, so let me know in the reviews along with how you like this style! Is this okay? Would you like to see more description of everything (scenery, actions, appearances, etcetera)? I need to know! :)**


	4. JAN 5TH UPDATE (DON'T REVIEW)

Hiiiiyyaa again, Wings here! :D

You don't need to review this update since it's just a quick notice, and I'll delete it when I post the next chapter.

**_STUDENT DEADLINE FOR STUDENT SUBMISSIONS HAS PASSED! STUDENT SUBMISSION ARE CLOSED_**! Class 1-A, Class 1-B, and others will be in the process of selection. **VILLAINS ARE OPENED!**

This is a pretty important decision I have here, so I will need a bit of time to pick spots. I want to thank everyone for taking the time to send OCs in despite your busy schedules. I'm so blown away by all of the following and support I've received for this fic. Thank you! How did I get so lucky!?

REMEMBER WHAT I MENTIONED IN THE FIRST PAGE OF THIS FIC: **Every OC will be treated EQUALLY.** I will try to give every character as much screentime as I can, so regardless of the class your OC might be chosen in, they will still have their moments to show their stuff and get recognized. There are too many OCs I want to be included that really had me in awe, so again,** regardless of where they get placed in the roster, they will have airtime.** You may switch characters to teachers/pro heroes if you decide to, so PM me if you want that option.

**You will not receive feedback for your OC UNTIL AFTER THE 5TH, and the character list will not be updated until that time, as well.**

Not to change the subject, but I'm also sick as fuck over here, which SUCKS, so I'm very behind on responding. Please forgive me! I'm trying to keep my cold from turning into the flu, so fingers crossed!

Chapter one is almost finished with the beta process, so expect this update to be posted within the next day or two at the most. Then while I nurse my cold, I will pick OCs and work on the next chapter.

Thank you, beautiful humans!

Wings


	5. Chapter 1: Everything I wanted?

Oh my. What did I do to deserve so many favorites and follows to this story!? I am so shook, thanks to everyone who's following this fic. I'm humbled! I can't believe that anyone even cares about my fic baby! I literally spit out my coffee when I saw 62 FOLLOWS?! GUYS?! I'M CRYING! :'))))

We are CLOSED for student submissions, officially guys! I'm picking the lineup right now, so give me time to choose. I love so many characters and I can't thank you all enough for taking the time to send your babies in. THANK YOU! Again, I will be picking a certain amount of characters overall but I will do everything in my power to give equal airtime to all OCs. Even if your character doesn't end up in Class 1-A, you will still have airtime. You are all important.

**What do you think of this writing style?** Am I still okay, or is there something you'd like me to change or something you'd like to see more of? Please let me know. I'm trying out new styles than I'm used to so this is taking me a while to find a good balance of description and text, so help me out by reviewing my style. I** would love to know how to improve! (Do I need more detail? Scene description? Dialogue? Action? My scenes too fast-paced? HELP!)**

**Beta-read by ThalioTP and Sr. Cupcake695.**

_Wings_

_I had a dream_

_I got everything I wanted_

_Not what you'd think_

_And if I'm bein' honest_

_It might've been a nightmare_

_To anyone who might care_

_**(Everything I Wanted - **_**Billie Eilish)**

**Shadows in the Sunrise: Fools of the Crooked Young**

**Chapter 1 -**

_**Everything I Wanted?**_

**00000**

_Purple orbs, pools of dark, __and an enthralling color that burned_ _into the back of __her __brain, branding __itself __there no matter how many times she __tried_ _to forget. They __swirled_ _and __flashed;_ _a wave of __emotions__, so strange and __faraway__. Licks and slashes __of __purple whips, latching around small ankles and wrists__;_ _pinning and consuming. Always consuming… Eating the child alive, and there __was_ _nothing that can be done __for her_ _to escape._

_Akira will never escape, no matter how hard the child __struggled__, __cried,_ _and __pleaded__. The broken mantra_—_silent prayers muttered in a trickle of tears, lying helplessly under the weight of destiny__,_ _or fate__,_ _or whatever the hell this reality entails. __Golden boys must stay_ _in the confines of their reins__; __Akira __knew_ _this well._

"_NO! That's my baby! Come to me, Akira. Come to mommy…You know who you belong to."_

"_You don't UNDERSTAND! Move outta my way! Get your hands off of me__!_ _Don't touch me, you filth__!_ _Akira_—_come HERE. AKIRA!"_

"_That's the one. We have her. Secure the child and take that woman into custody."_

The teen jolted awake, sharp turquoise eyes flying open as if they had been flipped by a switch as a choked gasp fell from the fifteen-year-old's thin lips. The world glazed and spun in a warped tint of darkness. '_Shit_,' she worried, her heart thudded a feverish beat, rattling against her ribcage, pounding loudly to mix with the roaring blood rushing in her ears. But neither of the sounds were louder compared to the voices screaming in her mind; skeletons in the closet unlocking the door to make appearances in her dreams and waking thoughts. Skeletons, she battled and pushed away.

But _fuck_ was her heart about to beat out of her chest.

Akira's loud breathing huffed aloud in broken gasps in the relative silence around her as she came back to herself, ears perking behind short curled locks of boyish burgundy hair, almost like a dog honing in on its prey.

Eyes darted frantically around her as if on autopilot, scanning the perimeter of the area defensively. '_Where? Where are they?'_ The apprehension bubbling inside her stomach was easy to push down and hide away when she was alert. Perhaps not in every single mishap, but Akira had practice at putting her feelings on lockdown.

Years of practice honed the automatic response: securing the perimeter from signs of a threat.

The teen narrowed her gaze as her hands waded up into fists against her lap, fingers brushing against the uncomfortably new gym suit on her lean, almost shapeless form. She was entirely out of her element, feeling such ridiculous panic, but it couldn't be helped, no matter how much she hated it.

Fear was a weakness. Fear stood in the way of your goals.

Akira's eyes couldn't stop from wandering to the bright eyesore of magenta seats lining the aisle in front of her, all empty except for the very end where an old man had his head buried in a newspaper, oblivious to her stares. She quickly tilted her head in the opposite direction, facing the long row of metro seats beside her, identical to the row in front, where a pair of school children were more occupied with sharing meat buns from the train convenience store rather than acknowledging the older.

At the sight, the girl finally felt her stiffened form relax from a straight board to a more humanistic figure.

'_Thank god__,_' she breathed out a sigh of relief into the quiet metro, her back relaxing to brush against the scratchy vinyl as she relished in the almost soothing sound of the subway rails gliding against the bottom of the car. '_I must've fallen asleep, it's still quite early,' _Akira mused before adjusting her dark blue messenger bag, sitting nearly forgotten in the seat next to her, containing her registration papers for high school.

'_It was just one of those dreams again,_' Akira thought as she stretched her long limbs out, feeling the satisfying cracks and pops from her achy joints. The thoughts were still freely floating around her head, and she really doubted that she'd be able to go back to sleep for the rest of the ride. Not to mention that, quite frankly, even though the area seems generally safe, the idea of sleeping amid unknown company was _unsettling_...

'_I can't believe I fell asleep though. Ridiculous._'

Akira scowled, the cold expression growing over her sharp androgynous features. God, what was wrong with her? What the hell was she thinking to be so vulnerable in a public place such as the subway? Just the idea of it made her want to cringe in horror. And she of all people didn't have time to sleep when she needed to be preparing, anyway. There were much more important things to be thinking about than stupid, childish nightmares. The teen was going to be a hero, and heroes didn't have panic attacks over something as silly as nightmares. Akira mentally scowled at her sleep ridden brain and the images it tried to supply. She wanted to slap herself from how absurd the entire situation she made herself was.

The girl accidentally made eye contact with one of the schoolchildren, and immediately the young boy's yellow eyes widened in fear under such a steely gaze. '_Nosy kids...They should mind their own business._' Akira blinked as the child yelped, grabbing ahold of his friend's arm. He and the other boy both coward down in their seats, looking like they might run out of the train at any second.

'_Scary..._' Both boys' thoughts went completely over the girl's head, oblivious to their worries for she was already deep in a mental battle with herself.

"Get ahold of yourself," Akira sharply hissed under her breath, just out of earshot from the other passengers on the subway. Long pale fingers yanked down the sleeve of a military-style navy UA jacket, exposing her thin wrist to her line of sight. Quickly, the girl slapped three fingers from her other hand against her wrist, a small sting shot up her body at the action and her cold eyes watched as the skin instantaneously bloom from creamy pale to pink. _'Right, that's better. Now focus! Get everything else out of your head__,__'_ Akira chastised herself. And with a small hum of finality, she was back into the quietness of the train. The slap wasn't enough to truly hurt, but it served as a little reminder of the present while punishing the prying thoughts at the back of her mind. People like her didn't have time to waste, not if she wanted to win.

Speaking of which… that line of thinking led her to the subject at hand, and Akira's gaze fell to the envelope on her lap. _'Remember your training, middle school has prepared you for_ _this,'_ The lanky androgynous teen's narrowed cold gaze fell upon the passing sky out of the window of the train car; the innocent white clouds shuffling by abruptly. _'I'm more than adequately prepared to rank first,'_ Even though the letter was closed, bent over since the way it once arrived, Akira could practically see the words printed to the formal paper as the train carried her towards her destination.

_**Todoroki Akira,**_

_**The **__**Japanese Government**__**,**_ _**and **__**the**_ _**esteemed faculty of the new U.A.**__**,**_ _**cordially invites you to prove your worth at our entrance exams for **__**a**_ _**possible **__**enrollment**_ _**for year one. Please see the attached forms for applicant paperwork and exam arrangements.**_

"Next stop: UA Central Station. Please mind the gap when exiting. And thank you for traveling with the Japanese Metro!"

* * *

**00000**

**(Musutafu, Japan. UA High School Front Entrance)**

"Name."

"Suraimu Tokai," The lightly freckled-faced teen answered as plainly as possible, his strained yet serious gaze staring back into the faces of authority.

Never in his life had he felt as scrutinized as he did from the entirety of the security at the entrance of UA high school. All gazes were practically glued to the violet-haired teen from the moment he walked through the front gates. And honestly, that was saying something, because he was scrutinized _all the time_. That's what having no arms will do to you.

At first, he had thought that maybe his long, mid-back length ponytail of purple had wasn't tied correctly, or maybe his gym clothes were worn weirdly or something. '_I mean it's my first time wearing them, so excuse me If I'm not familiar with the dress-code,'_ but no, of course not, it's always the arms, _right_? Suraimu couldn't contain the outward scowl as he stared back at the register, feeling a slight tick of annoyance just above his right eyebrow.

Judgmental assholes, the lot of them.

The dark blue uniform he'd received with the submission of his applications was a long-sleeved, military-grade jacket and track pants—dyed a shade of navy blue with the stitching in white and red—which did nothing to hide his handicap. This was all because the rules stated that quirks could not be activated at any time outside of the exams, so that pretty much fucked over the idea of using his slimy yet helpful quirk to make fake arms. Which meant that the blatant stares were multiplied.

Since this was, indeed, the new reopening of the first-year entrance exams of such a prestigious school, it seemed that they felt the need to beef up security as a precaution. Once Sura had made it through the extraordinarily huge and highly expensive-looking gate, where it scanned the tag added to his fresh-as-a-mint gym uniform, he had to step into one of the ridiculously long lines that lead to yet another security precaution. And damn; he knew the government was paranoid about safety and rules, but this... this level of paranoia was an actual problem. It was as if U.A. had hired only the largest and most intimidating people on the planet to guard the registration booths.

The sheer intensity of their looks was starting to grate his nerves, and he couldn't bite back the words that just spilled out in a snarky retort, "Yes, I have no arms. How kind of you to notice. You have no hair. Are we done pointing out the obvious now? Am I free to go or _what_?"

And fuck. Well, that was not the best impression on government officers but, really? Was it physically impossible for them not to stare at the fifteen-year-old like... Well… _like __he was missing some limbs__?_

It was bad enough that, for the first time ever in the entirety of his life, he was feeling slightly anxious, and now he just wanted to get this over with and get accepted into the damn school already.

Much to Sura's surprise, his snippy tone seemed to have worked in bringing the other man back to more pressing matters. The bald man cleared his throat and quickly glanced down at the pile of papers situated on the plastic table. He looked very out of place in front of a high school, even one as famous as The U.A. once had been. A Japanese flag banded around one of his head-sized biceps, and his scarred face was very intimidating for anyone who wasn't Sura to see, most likely. He didn't look like he belonged in a sea of excited teenagers bouncing around anxiously while waiting for the exams to begin; a white military uniform clung to his full, muscular physique, thighs so huge that they could be seen even over the edge of the tablet, and Sura was fully aware of his own muscular physique, which was actually impressive for someone his age and he was proud of it. But... '_He has to bench press at least fifty of me…'_

With a highlighter in hand, the guard used it as a guide to point out the awaiting teen's name on the extensive list, then, Sura watched as the man's beady eyes slowly scan over the names.

"Suraimu. Yes… right there on the list. Applicant 458, please follow the protocol given to you with your application paperwork and make your way over to the auditorium for the first part of the exams. I'll keep your application for review."

"Yeah, thanks," Sura managed to call from over his shoulder in a short bristle as he turned on the heels of his grey sneakers and marched out of what he hoped was the security team's line of sight. He just wanted to have a brief moment to mentally prepare himself before stepping foot into the testing facility. Despite reviewing the expected exam materials, nothing will truly prepare you for the nerves that would hit at the sight of so many other testers. '_I really have to bring __up __my game_,' Sura nodded, a flash of determination crossing over his freckled face.

'_So if I remember correctly, we have a written exam first, most likely __intelligence__-based__,_ _focusing on the actual school portion__;_ _questions here and there about hero laws and the like. Then after that, we have the practical. Now that's another story… I've gotta focus. If I want to pass, I'm going to have to pull out all the stops and get noticed.'_

The teen mentally counted off as he absentmindedly watched the student lines dwindle, the wind gently blowing through his long ponytail, as well as through the flaps of his shirt-sleeves.

He was just about to turn around and enter the building where the staff was directing the student traffic, when a piercing sound cut through the air so suddenly, causing more than half of the students and staff—and embarrassingly enough Sura too—to jump in surprise. His heart literally felt like it had leaped into his throat, hammering so hard and making his stomach clench at the shock.

The loud beeping sounded like a blaring siren, and '_F__uck! What is that?_ _Villains? An attack in broad daylight?'_

Wide eyes snapped around towards the massive gates behind the lines of students where everyone was staring. Students are either frozen in surprise, or yelling and racing towards the track of the noise. The gates then closed with the force of a hundred men as loud, scraping metal grates slide into place, locking so quickly that he didn't even have time to blink before the entire thing was sealed off.

"What the hell? Intruders already?" One of the guards shouted in shock, pushing up from his seat behind a registration table, ready to sprint over, with the others just as quick to follow suit.

Although, what honestly surprised Sura was not the line of weapons that suddenly emerged from the walls of the fence, which included giant military-grade turrets, and, '_Fuck man, is that a plasma gun?' _His jaw dropped open, eyes widening into saucers. Yet, it also wasn't the pro heroes that flew from the auditorium quirks all fired up in such a quick reaction time that it almost gave Sura a backlash, but instead, it was the scene that happens next that has him genuinely stunned.

The intimidating gates abruptly shut off the alert just as fast as they'd been locked down. The quirk-proof metals opening and unlocking with audible clicks. Sura and the rest of the students were all still in anticipation. Every click had Sura's heart beating faster and faster, adrenaline rushing through his veins in a massive flood.

'_What was happening? Was the intruder about to come through the gates and attack the entirety of the examinees?_' There was no way someone could be that bold, right? It wouldn't happen, Sura mentally argued with the voices in his head, trying to maintain a shred of realism. The heroes were here, no one would be stupid enough to attack right now.

And for some reason, the teen couldn't help the question that popped up in his head; _Was he really ready to take on a villain yet? _As much as he wanted that answer to come smoothly and naturally, a quick subconscious response, just like breathing, said that it wasn't that easy.

Much to the boy's displeasure, the question would be answered for him whether he liked it or not, because real life didn't care if you were prepared. And, as the last lock clicked opened and Sura's resolve hardened, two people emerged through the opening with all eyes on them.

But what Sura saw wasn't at all like what he was expecting.

'_Are they serious? Who the fuck is that?_'

A two-toned haired boy, whose spiky black hair gelled up to defy gravity, along with his bleached blonde tips, stood on the entranceway. The boy also wore the same gym uniform that Sura had once been given to. He held his hands out, slightly raised at his sides, and a look of surprise that mirrored Sura's own painted the two-toned haired boy's face.

'_So this idiot was the intruder?'_ Sura mulled before his gaze drifted to the thing on the ground next to the boy; a very tiny—Sura tried his best to squint through the sun—something at his side?

'_Wait, what is that?_' Sura narrowed his eyes even further to see past the distance, just to catch what the thing on the ground next to the other boy was. '_An animal or… a baby?' _A bolt of shock caused the purple-haired boy to let out a small gasp. '_What the fuck was he thinking?'_ The rage at the other's idiocy made Sura wanting to scream, but the teen glued his lips together.

'_Who the hell would bring a toddler to an examination!?'_

"Holy shit, sorry. I thought she was a big bug or something, and I tried to blast her with my quirk. I didn't think the rules were that serious about not using our quirks outside of the exams. My bad," The teen called out to the literal hundred pair of eyes, weapons, and quirks, all pointed towards him while he had the biggest pointed grin that practically screamed, 'I'm not entirely sorry for what just happened.'

Despite the boy's claim of quirk-use, there seemed to be no damage in sight, or any traces of a quirk that Sura could see, really.

**KAMINARI KIYORA**

**QUIRK: SHOCKWAVE - Kiyora's Quirk allows him to slowly generate and store sound energy, which can then release in a variety of ways.  
[layman's term = The more ****the ****BASS, the more** **the** **power].**

'_What the actual fuck?_'

Sure enough, when Sura focused in on the small figure next to the smirking boy, he realized that there was indeed a petite—not even knee-height teenage girl—looking relatively pissed off with the entire situation.

'_So she wasn't a toddler after all but another examinee?'_ Sura's shock didn't waver as he watched her arms flap wildly over her head, two green-haired braids whipping around almost dangerously with her feet angrily stomping the ground. From this distance, the teen couldn't make out what she was saying, but from the puffed-out cheeks and her hands flying to her hips, it obviously wasn't something pleasant.

Sura's attention was drawn to the tiny U.A. gym uniform and '_wow, so adorable,'_ popped into his mind without consent. '_But she looks like she'd trip over an acorn… don't tell me she's applying here? Is she even old enough? She's as threatening as a newborn kitten._'

Before anyone made a single move, or even had the time to breathe, a flash of something bright manifested next to the black and white-haired boy until the weird hovering grey energy formed into the shape of a person and—

"Oh, wow, is that the pro hero Resurge?" Someone whispered in the crowd, and... Huh... Well, nothing would surprise him after the heart attack he thought he was going to have from the two teens at the gate. But Sura blinked, and sure enough, it was precisely the man in question; a pro hero in the flesh, appearing in front of Sura's strained gaze.

**PRO HERO: RESURGE**

**QUIRK: REBOUND - Resurge is able to teleport any living being, including himself, up to 15 meters away from his current location to a previous location point!**

Sura's mouth opened just a fraction in awe, and upon realizing the embarrassing look on his face, the teen quickly snapped his teeth back together. But damn, '_Resurge __is __a cool guy'. _Down to his undercut and the slicked-back way he wore the longer fraction of the top section of his black hair, he radiated an aura of power, of authority. Even for someone who didn't pay much attention to popular pro heroes of the current age, Sura was well informed of the other male; it was hard not to when he garnered so much attention to the public eye, as well as earning himself a spot among the elitist Quirk Representatives in Japan's advanced military heroes branch.

Resurge was a hero in his late twenties, and he was the practical poster hero for rule-abiding citizens. For someone so young in the new hero world, he had taken tremendous leaps in the rankings, especially with his new sponsorship.

And it was true what they said about him, Sura thought to himself when the hero's gaze scanned the line of students watching, then briefly landing on him before moving on. You did feel so small under his attention. It was as if the air had been sucked right out of the students; sucked away from their airways like a vacuum under such intensity. The violet haired teen gulped uneasily as the man turned to face the two trouble-makers at the gates.

The situation didn't look good for the toddler and the idiot. Despite the latter teen's still smirking face, Resurge did not seem amused, not in the slightest, and the boy's look was met with a deep frown of disbelief, creasing Resurge's structured face; his brows furrowing.

"Is this a joke to you?" Resurge's deep voice seemed to reverberate from low within his chest. He wasn't speaking particularly loud, but his severity carried through enough that he didn't need to yell to get his point across. The hero rose a dark eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

For a second, it seemed that the two-tone haired boy was in quiet shock as his smirk dropped just a fraction from his face, but when Sura blinked, a more gentle, toned down smile took its place, almost seemed sheepish. Good, Sura huffed, the guy should at least feel like an idiot for sending the entire population into a panicked frenzy.

"I asked if this was a joke to you," Resurge continued, and the other boy's smile wavered.

"No, it's not a joke, just a mistake. My bad, Resurge, sir. I'm positive it won't happen again, considering I now know the little bug is actually a person," The two-toned haired boy paused before turning his almost triangular-shaped green eyes down to the small girl. He lifted a hand up to the back of his neck and casually rubbed the dark hair at his nape. "Sorry there, fairy. You nearly gave me a heart attack, but hopefully, you're okay. I can help wrap you up in the nurse's office—"

"Enough," Resurge easily cut off his flirty remark, and the boy immediately shut his mouth. Surprisingly enough to Sura, the boy still had a small smile on his face.

"I'm sure she appreciates your apology, but this is not the behavior of a future UA student. Some rules have been put into place for a reason, and you're meant to follow them without hesitation."

"I get it. It was just a stupid mistake. I didn't know that you guys were that serious about not using our quirks outside of the exams."

"You did know. It was in the rules," Resurge was known for being severe but also relatively kind. Although, this side of him was actually a little unnerving, and even Sura wanted to step back just a fraction of where he stood.

Rules? He got that it was stupid thing to do, and obviously, the guy admitted to it that much, but weren't they taking it a little too far? Then again, in reality, it wasn't any of Sura's business.

The pro hero shifted his attention away from the boy at the gate and instead dropped his gaze onto the groups of onlookers. Every student had been dead silent as soon as Resurge had appeared. No one had done so much as breathing too loudly or moving, and it would've been easy to forget they had a bunch of onlookers watching if it wasn't for the overwhelming tension that hung thickly in the air. It was so tense that Sura thought he was actually breathing in solid air for a second; as if a figurative hand was wrapping around the lump in his throat.

"That goes for all of you," Resurge addressed the crowd of petrified students, "If you don't understand the rules, that's fine. But if you have no intention of following them, then leave. You don't belong here."

The hero gestured to the gate system as if welcoming them to exit, but not one person moved. Tension wounded too tightly around them to even think about breaking their crowd apart and let someone pass, but Sura was sure that once Resurage had left—that was, if he _would_ leave—then a good number of students would be rushing to run away.

"This is a serious exam that determines your future and whether or not you will be one of the best of the best in the new generation of young heroes. None of this should be a laughing matter. Please listen to protocols and do your best to uphold them. If you truly wish to be a hero, then prove it by doing what needs to be done."

"Now, off to the auditorium if you have already signed in. If not, then gather into single file lines at the booths."

Resurge saved one last look for the pair before pivoting on the soles of his blue combat boots and walked away, heading towards the auditorium entrance. The silent sea of students parted against the storm of resolve that was the pro hero, and Sura found himself also staring after him as he went.

His ears perked up at another whispering teen close by; "You know who that is, right? That boy over there is a pro-hero pair's son. Maybe that's why he thinks he can get away with anything?"

But when Sura glanced back towards the black and blonde-haired boy, letting the small girl chew him out still, something told him that that wasn't the case at all, and maybe the other reasons would make them eat their words.

* * *

**00000**

**(Entrance Exam: Auditorium)**

The written portion of the test had Sura's eyesight blurring and, God, he huffed, as he slowly placed his forehead against the desktop, feeling it's coolness against his achy face. The change in position had his long violet ponytail flopping beside his head, like a sort of hairy shield against the light of the room and blocking his lightly freckled face from the view of other test-takers. The calm aura of the auditorium was a vast contrast to the scene earlier outside, and Sura was glad the awkward tension seemed to have gone, putting them behind in favor of concentrating on their tests.

_'__If I see another question, I'm going to fall asleep_…_'_ The poor, sleep-ridden teenager used practically all of his stored energy just to manage in keeping his eyes open in time for the next portion of the exams to be announced.

Even though he lacked sleep, he wasn't worried in the slightest about his test results. They would be good enough to at least give him a higher passing score than just mediocre. Sura was sure of that. He wasn't about to just play it _safe. _Safe was for people who wanted to settle, and Sura wouldn't settle when it came to his goal.

_'__No way am I going to play it safe. It's all or nothing__,'_ His teeth grounded together in determination. The fire inside of him that had been lit years ago still burned just as bright as ever, never wavering even for a second, as ferocious and bright as the sun itself -

_'__But - My fucking narcolepsy is about to get the best of me…__'_ Sura felt the small weight at the back of his eyes getting heavier and heavier until it was nearly impossible to hold them open.

_'__Eh, maybe I can just nap a little and come back to my determination. I still have a short time until the practical_,_'_ The raven-haired boy mulled over silently, and, hey, that really wasn't the worst idea he had. The silence of the auditorium wasn't helping to wake him up either. With a good portion of students still scribbling in answers on their exams, the sounds of lead dragging lightly against paper were soothing in a way. So yeah, a nap could work.

_'__That thought did sound pretty satisfying right now_..._Just a short one__,'_ A small smile curled over his sleepy face, his eyes drooping with heavy lids, and; _'__Ahh, yeah, just a little nap, it's not like I'm missing anything.__'_

Sura was just about to give in to his internal desires of blissful, beautiful sleep when a booming voice startled him back into the throes of reality. The teen flew into an upright sitting position, his sleep-deprived gaze pried open by an absolute miracle and landed on the hero in the center of the auditorium.

"Is this thing on?" The hero asked into the mic with a tone louder than it should be allowed to with how apprehensive the man looked, and Sura had to hold back the snort that threatened to burst out.

_'__Well, he's new__,'_ Sura couldn't help stopping the amused smirk that pulled over his face at the sight of the older male. The guy was obviously a hero; a flashy array of blue, grey, and white made up his costume, practically painted to the man's broad frame. The outfit resembled almost a full-body diving suit, with a chiseled chest plate made with a strangely transparent film that refracted the auditorium lights in an array of colors. When the hero moved, Sura's eyes fell to the rows of fin-like objects jutting from the back of his calves.

He was an interesting dude, to say the least; he stuck out from the rest of the government officers sitting behind him in rows of seats to monitor the test. Light grey hair stuck up in every-which-way from his skull, and somehow, he managed to get his spiky mess into a high ponytail, liberally speaking—which to Sura was honestly more of a wad of unbrushed hair compared to his own straight and neat ponytail. Spiky, long bangs fell against his forehead, sticking out in different directions instead of sticking to his head, and the long strands covered his eyes almost completely. The man practically tripped over his own two feet, just from getting to the front of the stage to address the crowd.

"Hey! Um, I'm Landshark. Sorry to disturb you but pencils down! The written part of the test is finito—DONE! Times up, kids."

And if he wasn't already a strange person, who Sura hoped wouldn't get any weirder, the grey-haired man turned to glance at one of the government officers sitting at his side, who slowly nodded his head in… was that _praise_?

What is this? What kind of hero had to have someone lead him around to make decisions?

At the nod, though, the wild-haired hero gave a bright smile that nearly cracked his face in half before continuing to talk, and this time his shoulders relaxed into a more comfortable position; the man now at ease.

"We're going to be starting the next segment of the entrance exams in just a few minutes. Like you've been explained with in your application paperwork, there are two sections of the test."

"Unlike the U.A. entrance exams of the past, we have adjusted them to the new times to account for people who might not use their quirks specifically for combat. This way, you're all able to show your skills in all aspects!" There was a pause as Landshark turned yet a second time to look at the other man sitting in the corner, but this time the other didn't nod.

Landshark scratched at the mess of spiky hair growing out of his skull, and Sura noticed the sharp, dark blue claws protruding from his fingers, glinting dangerously in the light. They were long, only by a few inches, yet they were extremely thick and durable. Of course, the hero didn't seem like a threat, all in all, but it appeared that he might be more capable than he initially gave off with such an awkward vibe.

"Ummm, a little help here?" Landshark tried to whisper, but his voice still carried over the microphone.

Sura half expected the other hero that the man kept glancing at to get annoyed with the latter's sabsolute tarnishing of the announcer job, but much to the purple-haired boy's surprise, the other didn't seem to mind. His face didn't morph from the blank expression, but he gave another one of his short nods.

"Of course, Landshark-san," He answered calmly, his voice was nearly a polite monotone as he lifted up a remote and pressed down on one of the buttons. Immediately the auditorium darkened, the heavy sterile glow taken down to a muted dusky tint. And with another press of the remote, a screen slowly emerged from the top of the wall, extending until the entire thing was on full display.

"Here are the rules to the practical section of the examination. Please follow along closely if you wish to pass. And remember—" The deadpan face of the government worker stared out into the crowd, and somehow, with the dim lights casting shadows onto his face, it managed to make his nearly lifeless brown eyes to have a strange glimmer of something hiding just underneath.

"You never know when people are watching, and that's when you find out a hero's _true _nature."

* * *

**00000**

**(Entrance Exam: Group Alpha)**

The morning was growing later if the peaking sun in the sky, beaming warm rays of light down on their backs, was anything to go by. The practical exam's location seemed to be especially hot; out in the middle of a huge field next to the U.A. main building, subjecting the students to the elements. And from Senchi Mata's line of view, the area seemed to go on forever. The end looking to be too far into the horizon and probably falling off the side of the earth… Or, well, that could only just be her peer's legs in her vision since the girl literally couldn't see _darn_ behind the much taller, rude people in the front!

Mata and the rest of the students assigned to group Alpha had split apart from the large group of examinees in what was most likely a way to give more students a chance to pass the exam with a smaller number of competitors on the playing field. Even with the slight advantage taken into account, this would still, no doubt, be a challenge.

The group waited behind a long white line painted over the light green grass for a sigh of a buzzer, a yell, or anything, really, that would give them the go-ahead to get on with the exam. Mata was sure that it would start at any minute now; the bubbling excitement flooding inside of her small body. She was practically buzzing, ready to take this dang thing on!

Down below the crowd of students was the girl, no taller than an average person's knees, stomping her tiny baby feet against the grass that was almost the same shade of green as the two braids dangling from her head, with the red ribbons fluttering lightly from the action. She was already having one heck of a day, considering that _Kamanari_ guy had tried to blow her away at the school's gate, and now she was barely clinging on to her last little nerve. Even though quirks weren't allowed to be used outside testing she might've had to use hers just a _tinsy _bit in order to avoid injury from the other boy. But hey, no one had to know that...

_'__What a freakin' day.__'_

"Hey. Heeeeey! I'm down here! Move outta the way before I kick your butts, _da-ze_!" Mata's Kansai accented voice huffed into the wind, her red eyes flashing as her puffed out cheeks almost rivaled the color from her effort that went completely unnoticed by the other students who… _continued_ to keep their backs to her.

_'__Gosh, darn it__,'_ Mata mentally cursed, while purposely refusing to let her red gaze glance up to the sky where Kami would most likely hear her utterly _foul_ language. At this rate, she'd use all of her energy just getting these punks to even hear her!

Whatever then, the girl huffed with an almost adorable version of a glare if anyone had seen one.

'_I'll just kick their butts once the exam starts with the help of Kami-sama, my lord and savior on my side__, ze__!'_ All right! Perfect, she thought as the idea rolled through her mind.

Yeah, a smile slowly spread over her cheeks, looking way too big for her small face. The vibrant red jewels gleaming with energy, '_Kami-sama, let's do this! I'm gifted by you, after all. This girl won't let ya down!'_

Mata punched a small fist up in the air with determination, mind steeling with her impending victory. Now it was time to get in her headspace and create a freaking awesome plan that would be a sure-fire way to set her to the top. Despite the exams being open for a considerable number of students from all over Japan, a spot was never guaranteed in the roster. Only a limited number of boys and girls were able to soar above the others to stand out as being worthy of the title as a student of U.A. And dang it, Mata would make it to one of those sacred spots that was the key to her purpose! She could only reach her goals by making it through these entrance exams.

"Okay, I can do this. Mata is ready to crush this dumb exam, yah hear me, punks! I got this because I'm the darned bestest!" With determination etched into her very core, the green-haired teen steadied her rapid heart and let her broad smile narrow her features.

She was ready. Regardless of what will happen, Kami would guide her to the right path. All the prayers from her family and shrine visitors would be answered, and there wasn't a single shred of doubt in her mind about it.

"Alright, contestants—Please ready yourself for the practical exam which starts in exactly 30 seconds. Remember the available options to pass and strive for above and beyond!"

The seconds seemed to count down faster than they should've, she thought as both her blood and heart raced. Mata's mind was buzzing from excitement and her fists were clutching at her sides.

"GO, GO, GOOOOO!"

Here it is! The small girl grinned with the utmost exuberant energy, _'__Time to make my mark!__'_

* * *

**00000**

**(ENTRANCE EXAM: Group Gamma)**

"GO, GO, GOOOOOO!"

As soon as the words were called over the intercom system, Junichiro Junko noticed the abrupt change in the atmosphere. Long, ashy blonde locks flowed through the air in his quick pace, a tight little braid flapping around the side of his head from his exertion. The feminine-looking male used his long-legged height to his advantage to sort of push ahead as far as he could at his current level. He had never seen such a quick shift in temperament. The once eager atmosphere of buzzing students was quickly replaced with one little word of 'go'.

The sudden spike in temperature around him wasn't just from the sun beating against their backs but the spark of a challenge coursing through their bodies and controlling their actions, as well. Tension was high, and it wounded his gut, but Junko wasn't one to sit back and wait as the practical exam was officially a-go. He loved a challenge just as much as anyone else, even if this one would be one of the hardest he'd faced at his young age of fifteen.

_'__Oh man, my two biggest weaknesses in one exam? I gotta do what I can to pass. They'll have to notice me if I put my quirk into action!__'_ The teen suppressed an anxious chuckle as he sprinted after the students in front of him. Excitement surged his core just as much as his nervousness. The tall boy pursed his lips together in concentration as he forced his legs to move into a full run. The group of examinees were crowded together in a large mass of frantic legs running on determination and skill. Already, Juju wasn't off to the best start, and the light-haired boy could admit that much.

_'__My endurance sucks just as my speed, not even mentioning agility__,'_ This test was going to be hard considering that it was a literal race, and with how quickly some of the other students were speeding off so far into the distance, he couldn't even make out their figures anymore. That was slightly concerning, to say the least. But, oh well! He could only do his best, the teen happily smiled, lighting up his fair, blemish-free face.

'_I'm not the most intelligent around but I think I've sort__-__of got a plan_.'

The words of the government official played as a backtrack in Juju's mind; "_Your goal is to follow the instructor robot to the end of the finish line. As long as you can keep up then you have a chance of passing. But if not, you must take the other course of action__:_ _keeping up and gaining one of the front spots is passable without combat. Although, you will earn extra points if you are able to also pursue the second option. But it isn't always necessary."_

The instructor robot hadn't wasted a second before rolling off at the speed of light, treading smoothly against the grassy field that made it easy to roll on it's two large wheel systems. Juju was a relatively tall teen for his age, but despite this fact, he could barely keep up with the pace of the machine rushing full-speed ahead.

_'__Well, it wasn't entirely ideal but the second option would have to do and __I_ _could make the best of it!__'_ And Juju was beyond excited at the idea of participating in a similar exam to the ones the greatest heroes had taken before him.

_'So cool, what a dream come true! THE U.A.! Only legends have previously walked this same path.' _That thought alone left a fuzzy feeling of giddiness in his chest, and the blonde didn't hold back the infectious grin that blinded his otherwise soft features. He was just too caught up in the surrealness of the whole situation. It almost didn't feel **_real_**. The teen had previously worried he's dreams would never be fully reached, but now, the prestigious U.A. opened its exclusive doors to the public once again. It was almost crazy to think that he of all people had this opportunity, and Juju would not let it go to waste. It wasn't every day that miracles like this happened, and here it was, staring him in the face in the form of a long-ass race. And no matter how much he hated running, his dream of attending U.A. was so much stronger than that slight nuisance.

He, like everyone else, had heard the stories of great heroes of the past's alma mater, and the hope to attend in famous legends footsteps had almost seemed unreachable until now. Growing up with documentaries covering previous proes of the past decades, U.A. was a widely-covered topic. The blonde could remember the sheer awe he felt when hearing about such an idyllic school. _The perfect place for heroes who wanted to rise above it all to claim a spot at the very top of the population - Legendary heroes_. The fact that U.A. had even been reopened after nearly a decade of abandonment seemed to spark not only Juju's interest but hundreds of other hopeful hero-students as well. For one, the current top hero was a remainder of the last graduates from U.A.

Juju had faith that his quirk would push him through. If this was just a regular race, then there wasn't any way he would win by his speed alone. But thankfully, the second option gave him a higher chance of succeeding. All he had to do was fight five robots, click the buttons located at the back of the head, and that would give him a tag to bring to the finish line. As long as he could gain five tags, he would be in the running for passing.

But, with this brilliant, oh so thought out in just a minute time plan had one flaw:

_'__Where the heck were the robots?__'_ Juju wondered, worrying his plush lower lip between his white teeth as steel blue eyes darted around the field. He couldn't see anything save for a bunch of grass and other students. But the man had said that there would be robots for combat, right? So they had to be here somewhere…

"Ah man. This sucks! I hate running. It doesn't work well with my quirk," a student complained between pants somewhere close to Juju in the crowd.

"Yeah, same here! This exam is lame."

Something about that statement made the blonde boy frown. Lame? U.A. was anything but! They were an amazing school, the top in Japan at one point, and with the reopening, they were almost able to reclaim their old title. How could someone think like that?

"I know the struggle. Speed is my weakness too, but I'm sure we'll all do great if we give it everything we've got! U.A. had much worse exams in the old days, and heroes like All Might and Deku managed to pass. I can only hope to do the same," Juju's gentle voice piped in, giving it all he had to make himself heard through the thundering pants and the blood rushing in his ears.

_'__Goodness, I'm already getting exhausted and we just started_,_'_ Juju thought before turning to give a group of irritated looking boys to his left a genuine smile. A blush already growing up his long elegant neck and making way up to his soft cheeks.

"I guess the girl is right. Only expect the best for the best! Can't let in every loser that applied, right?"

Juju beamed, almond-shaped blue eyes lighting up at their newfound enthusiasm that he shared abundantly. The boys all nodded and smiled, one of them thrusting his fist in the air and went heck yeah! Plus ultra! But wait...

"HEY, did you call me a girl?"

Suddenly, a new voice split through the winded group and forcefully cut the teen off mid-sentence. Juju turned his head, raising a hand to push his long hair out of his face so he could get a good look at the examinee with such a snappy attitude.

"I-if you are just going to _complain_ *_pant_* then fall back to the starting line. You're… wasting everyone's time by being here if you aren't willing to suck it up and try."

Juju had to look down to find the speaker and was shocked to see someone with so much passionate conviction in her tone to be so winded… Eyes so otherworldly met his steel-blue gaze instantly, and Juju gasped at the black sclera surrounding her golden irises, vibrant with color and intensity.

_'__Gosh, she's worse off than me_,_'_ The blonde boy thought with a worried frown, but then, '_Wow, still so cool though! She's not letting __the_ _exhaustion get to her_!' Juju mentally squealed in excitement. Still, he couldn't shake the slight feeling of concern churning in his stomach from the other teen.

He would love to become friends with someone like her, or, well, anyone really. Juju loved socializing and adding more people to his circle. The idea of making more friends was the icing on the cake, the connection he truly looked for in the world. Coming to U.A. would also assist in making great connections that would enhance his heroic growth.

She was pretty much Juju's exact opposite, with her short stature that seemed more lanky than anything, and lower-back length, unruly burgundy hair flying in a wavy mess behind her. Her skin was tawny brown and looked incredibly smooth. '_What a skincare regimen. I'll need to ask what she does. Her skin is nearly flawless. But maybe I could teach her how to comb her hair?'_

The girl seemed oddly fishlike, with small fins protruding on either side of her face in the place of her ears, and he couldn't help but to notice the webbing between her fingers. Although, what truly interested him was the weirdly pretty, almost ethereal glow that was coming from a small bulb at the end of a strange, flesh-shaded antenna sticking out of her head.

_'__Pretty… odd__,_ _but pretty_,_'_ He mulled in silent awe.

"You're so right! We've all got to do our best to pass! Hi, I'm Junichiro Junko, but call me Juju, _nee~_? Let's pass and go to U.A. together!"

The glare he received in response didn't have as much of the desired effect as the shorter teen would've preferred, not when the girl's face was just as red with exertion as his. However, with how fast her pulse was racing, along with the sharp pain in the right side of her body, she couldn't manage to make another remark yet. She'd have to save her breath for now. Damnit, stamina wasn't really her strong suit either… although, with the way the other's hopeful and full of life gaze remained on her, awaiting a reply, Mitsu mentally sighed and gave in.

"I don't want to pass with you. I don't need your help. I'm here to be the best, not be your friend. Save your energy for the exam and stop bothering me and everyone else."

She didn't have time to fool around when her chances of passing the entrance exam were at stake. And they were just getting started. The worst had yet to come. She could feel it deep within her bones. They don't let just anyone in, so this wouldn't be as simple as the heroes were making it out to be.

**00000**

Thanks again to everyone who worked so hard to submit a character! I have so many fantastical ocs to go through and it'll take me a little while to pick the final spots, so please give me a few days to do so. This is honestly one of the most difficult decisions I've had to deal with. I've been reading through characters and freaking out over how much I love everyone and want them all included. So difficult! :'(

Villains are freshly open for submissions, so there's still lots of time to send one in. I'll open teacher submissions only by PMing for the form, so if you want to submit one or change your previously submitted character to a teacher then let me know.

I want to even give a special thanks to the KINDEST, MOST GRACIOUS, PURE QUEEN, and one of my favorite writers, **heartattak**, for supporting me and giving me the motivation to carry out this fic. I'm so honored to be your friend! *Air kisses!* And thanks a million to the sweet souls who went out of their way to help me edit and beta this chapter. **ThalioTP and Sr. Cupcake695**, you guys are the best, and I'm so grateful for your help! THANK YOU! ACCEPT ALL OF MY HUGS AND LOVE YOU GUYS! (ThalioTP, realize you're a celeb k? Lol.) I seriously couldn't do this without all of your help. You know I'm going to keep thanking you a million times. xD

Next update: the entrance exams! Let's see our students PLUS ULTRA their way to the top! :D

_Wings_


End file.
